Horatio Sanz
| birth_place = Santiago, Chile | nationality = American | active = 1994–present }} Horacio Sanz"Cayendo Episode of the Hooray Show (https://soundcloud.com/the-hooray-show/cayendo) at 5:58, Horatio reveals his legal name is Horacio (born June 4, 1969), better known by his stage name Horatio Sanz, is a Chilean-born American actor and comedian. He was a cast member on Saturday Night Live from 1998–2006. Early life and career Sanz, the youngest of three sons, was born in Santiago, Chile, to Sylvia and Carlos Sanz.Horatio Sanz Biography - Yahoo! Movies He is the younger brother of actor Carlos Sanz. He grew up in the North-Pulaski area of the Humboldt Park neighborhood on the West Side of Chicago, Illinois. He became an American citizen on July 25, 2018 in Los Angeles, California. Sanz performed at various theaters in Chicago, including The Court Theater and The Second City, where he was a member of their Chicago ETC theater. While in Chicago, Sanz was also one of the founding members of the Upright Citizens Brigade (UCB) sketch comedy and improv troupe. Sanz can still be seen regularly performing with the sketch troupe at their long-running hit improv show "ASSSSCAT 3000", at both of the UCB's popular comedy theaters located in New York City and Los Angeles. Sanz was part of the cast of the short-lived ABC sitcom In The Motherhood in 2009, playing the role of Horatio the "manny" (male nanny).Horatio Sanz Embraces Motherhood" TV Guide. November 24, 2008. Retrieved on November 26, 2008. In 2010, Sanz and his former SNL castmate Chris Parnell starred together on Big Lake, a Comedy Central sitcom from executive producers Will Ferrell and Adam McKay. From 2010 to 2011, Sanz was a writer and producer on the Comedy Central sketch series Nick Swardson's Pretend Time. In November 2008, Sanz made his first public appearance in almost a year, after having lost . "I've been eating better," he admitted. Sanz quipped, "I've been trying to come up with a joke about how I've lost weight and I was going to say, 'I stopped putting nuts in my sundaes.'" He also says, "I never weighed myself when I was at my fattest, because I was scared I might die'." Sanz says he has been working out, too. In June 2009, he appeared on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and claimed that much of his weight loss was because he had stopped drinking alcoholic beverages.http://www.latenightwithjimmyfallon.com/ In 2015, he started his own podcast called The Hooray Show, which features comedy sketches and interviews with his friends in comedy. ''Saturday Night Live'' Sanz joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in September 1998 as the first Latino cast member. At the beginning of Saturday Night Live's 31st season, he was the temporary replacement for Tina Fey as Amy Poehler's Weekend Update co-anchor while Fey was on maternity leave until she resumed her duties on October 22, 2005. On September 20, 2006, Saturday Night Live announced that Sanz would not be returning due to massive budget cuts that called for Lorne Michaels to either produce fewer episodes or reduce expenses, including the paring of long-standing, highly paid cast members such as Sanz. Sanz returned to SNL as a guest on February 3, 2007, appearing as Elton John, and again on November 3, as presidential candidate Bill Richardson and yet again on the December 17, 2011 Christmas show as himself in a musical number ("I Wish It Was Christmas Today") and as a member of Beethoven's orchestra ("Beethoven: Meet The Band"). Characters on SNL *Aaron Neville as a courtroom judge on City Court. He sang and over used cocoa butter. *Gobi, the pot-loving co-host of Jarret's Room *Jasper Hahn, a cartoonist whose creations always start out as raunchy drawings of genitals. *Rick, stepfather of Kaitlin (played by Amy Poehler) *Jeffrey's Clothing Store customer *Carol, a cheerful and crass woman *Ferey Mühtar, host of "The Ferey Mühtar Talk Show" *Manuel Pantalones, bandleader on "Showbiz Grande Explosion" *Frankie Hilbert, from the Boston Teens *Vasquez-Gomez-Vasquez *One of the Telemundo actors from "Besos Y Lagrimas" *Sammo Hung *Matt LeBlanc as his character Joey Tribbiani from the TV show Friends. *Elton John *Billy Joel *Rosie O'Donnell Filmography Film Television Awards and honors Sanz received "high" honors at High Times magazine's 2003 Stony Awards, collecting the "Stoner of the Year" award. In popular culture *Sanz was parodied on the show Celebrity Deathmatch, in which he was shown as losing a fight to Chris Farley. See also *Recurring Saturday Night Live characters and sketches References External links * * *Upright Citizens Brigade Theater Profile *Review of Christmas sketch show at UCB *Interview with Horatio Sanz Category:1969 births Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Chilean descent Category:American podcasters Category:American sketch comedians Category:Chilean emigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:People from Santiago Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers